Site Rules
Introduction Hey guys, this is a very important page: The Site Rules. If you follow these, we'll all get along just fine. I'll post the penalties for breaking these rules, also. I'm going to try and keep this page as short and concise as possible for your benefit! The Rules #'NO FANPAGES: '''Fanpages are pages that are made just to show how much you like something. If you want to tell everyone how much you love Adam Young, post it on the '''TALK/DISCUSSION' page of the corresponding article! This wiki is for information!' The penalty for creating a fanpage is a 2-day ban.' #'CITE YOUR CLAIMS: '''If you're adding information to an article that is a claim, such as "Adam Young has twenty synthesizers at home" or something, find a reliable source for this claim! '''A citation needed tag will be added to the claim, and if the claim is not cited in 2 days, the claim will be deleted.' #'TABLES: '''If you are adding something such as Discography, ensure you put it into a table. Making it text will be very messy and aesthetically unappealing. '''There is no penalty for this.' #'CLEARING PAGES/SPAMMING: '''Clearing a page is where you delete all text from is and/or write innapropriate messages on it. Spamming is writing the same message over and over. While this mostly applies to chat, still don't do it. '''Depending on the severity of the spam, the ban length will vary from 7 days to infinite.' #'SPELLING AND GRAMMAR: '''This is a wiki for information. Therefore, articles should be written using correct spelling and grammar. There is no excuse for this. If you have poor english/writing skills, ask someone to write it for you. '''Poor spelling/grammar will first result in a warning, and then a 1 day ban, with a day added for each time you do this.' #'SIGNATURES: '''On talk pages, you '''MUST '''always sign your posts using four ~ characters together. Alternatively, you can click the Signature button. ' This will first result in a warning, and then a 1 day ban, with a day added for each time you do this.' #'NO SOCKPUPPETING: Sockpuppeting? is where, if you have a ban on your account, you create a new account to bypass this ban. '''THIS WILL RESULT IN AN INFINITE BAN ON ALL ACCOUNTS AND A GLOBAL REPORT/IP BAN. #'POINTSGAMING: '''Pointsgaming is making pointless/stupid edits to get your edit count up. Don't do it. '''Week ban if you do.' #'OPINIONS: '''The following example '''IS '''acceptable to write in an article: ''"Ocean Eyes received mixed reviews from critics." The following example IS NOT'acceptable to write in an article: ''"Owl City's fanbase did not like Ocean Eyes." You can '''ONLY include opinions from critics, and NOT fans. If you've read these rules, thank you. Chat/Discussion Rules #'NO SWEARING: '''Owl City/Adam has a lot of young fans. '''DO NOT SWEAR. NO EXCUSES.' The penalty for swearing is first a 3-day ban, followed by a week ban. #'RACIAL/HATRED: '''You must not, ever use racial or stereotypical or minorities as an insult towards another member. ''Gay, faggot, n*gger are words that fall into this category. This is an incredibly big problem, so you will have a 14 day long ban, followed by an infinite if you break this rule twice. #'NO ROLEPLAYING: '''If you want to roleplay, please do it in Private Message. Don't do it. '''The penalty for this is a one day ban.' #'EXCLUSION/BULLYING: '''If someone's feeling down or excluded, include them. If you're bullying someone, DON'T! '''Bullying is a week long ban.' Always remember guys, if you're having problems with bullying/insults then report it to an admin and action will be taken! Citation Rules #'REPUTABLE SOURCES:' Use reputable sources. Your own judgement on this is fine. ONLY ADAM YOUNG'S BLOG IS ALLOWED AS A CITATION. NO FAN BLOGS! #'Twitter:' Yes, you can cite Adam Young (@owlcity)'s twitter, and ONLY his twitter. Ensure he is not making a joke announcement when you cite a tweet. Poor citations will result in a warning. Category:Meta